My Better Half
by XVioletRoseX
Summary: Alternate universe where Fitz is without Simmons on the BUS.


Chapter 1

Coulson smiled at his team as informed him that he arranged for them to have a small break for two weeks as the BUS was returned to the S.H.E.I.L.D main faculty in New York for repairs and upgrades as well as Coulson interviewing for a new team Doctor/scientist to take over for Agent Walker. Walker was a brilliant S.H.E.I.L.D agent that spent the majority of his life working and helping others to one day and realise how old he really was and that he didn't have much of a life.

Fitz was upset that his old friend was retiring but he did hope that Walker was happy with his choice and could somehow manage to scrap together a life that would be proud of. He was also thankful for the break, he was tired, overwork and desperately needed time away from the team and this bloody BUS.

The next day was when they would reach New York and they were all free to go their own way for the next two weeks with the promise that in a few days they would all have a meal together as a proper send off for Agent Hank Walker.

Fitz walked back to his bunk to pack the stuff that he needed for the two weeks which was basically the blue prints that he was working on for new weapon prototypes. He sighed deeply he would have to speck with Coulson about living off the BUS while in New York. Fitz was not looking forward to it, he disliked explaining his reasons.

First he went down to his lab for his sketch book containing more ideas, when he entered the lab he found Walker there.

"Hank, Hi" Fitz greeted

"Hello Leo" Walker greeted turning to face him

"You okay?" Fitz asked

Walker sighed deeply "I don't know, Leo, I'm worried"

"About leaving S.H.E.I.L.D?" Fitz responded

"That and living" Hank replied "I've been working here since my first PHD, been stuck in a lab for years, I'm a sixty four years old man with no existing life"

"Not true, Hank, you're a brilliant scientist that contributed allot to this organisation" Fitz argued

"And to what cost Leo? My whole career I stayed a level 5 agent and I define that as a dead end job." Walker told him "Leo, you're young, you've got a bright future don't let them steal it from you"

With that Walker left the lab passing by Coulson on the way. Coulson walked into the lab and grinned at the younger agent.

"Hey Fitz, looking forward to the time off?" Coulson asked

"Yes, Sir, I think it would be an excellent chance for team to recuperate" Fitz replied grabbing his files, nervously "It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Sir"

"Oh?" Coulson asked

"Um well, you see, I ah…" Fitz stuttered "I wanted to ask if while we are in Boston, is it okay if I stay at my apartment?"

Coulson looked a little surprised although he already said the team was free go their own way during the two weeks, he just presumed that they would want to stay on the BUS. Out of everyone he didn't expect Fitz to be the one asking, during the few months that the team had been together the Scottish man was possibly the most hard working agent on the BUS, he spent most of his time in the lab until late at night and up again early in the morning. Coulson actually thought that Agent Fitz was going to beg him to stay in the lab during the two weeks.

"Sure, Fitz that's okay" Coulson smiled

"Thank you Sir" Fitz replied releasing his held breath

Coulson took in the younger man reddening cheeks and his inability to look him in the eye and realised what was going on. Coulson smiled softly, to be young- he thought, slightly enviously as his mind flashed back to Portland and a certain Cellist.

"Don't mention it, have a nice two week's okay? Relax" Coulson said as he quickly left.

Fitz smiled as he picked up the Night-Night gun, he still had to get the onzce off for Agent Grant-I-Can-Kill-twenty-Men-As-Long-As-There-Is-No-Slight-Breaze-To-Ruin-My-Aim-Ward, the fact that he was finding it difficult was really starting to annoy him.

He sighed and put the Pistol back in the case and promised himself that he would work on it when he got back. Instead he took out his phone and sent a quick text.

[Line-break]

By the next morning the BUS was already landed in the S.H.E.I.L.D faculty when Fitz woke. He smiled and dressed casually, in a specially designed T-shirt that had an imprint of a pair of glasses with the words 'Talk Nerdy To Me' underneath as well as jeans. After tying the laces of his converse and putting on his jacket, he grabbed his bag and left his bunk and walked to the kitchenette to get a quick breakfast.

Fitz greeted the team as he walked in.

"Morning Fitz, nice shirt" Skye laughed

Fitz in turn blushed "It was a gift"

He poured his cereal with milk into a bowl and started gulping it down, fast.

"Wow! Man what's the big rush?" Ward asked

"Lot's to do today" Fitz replied finishing his cereal

Skye looked up curiously "Oh, like what?"

"Nothing that should interest you guys" Fitz responded

"Which reminds me, Fitz, where are you staying?" Coulson asked

"My flat mate from Uni and I have a place in Manhattan" Fitz told him

"Lucky! Why does the brain box get a place in New York and I have to stay on the BUS?" Skye exclaimed

Coulson dismissed Skye and turned back to Fitz with a smile "Well enjoy yourself"

"Trust me, Sir, I intend too"

[Line-break]

The team left the BUS together and Coulson and May bid the others goodbye as they both had a meeting to attend. Coulson spared Skye one last glance and told the hacker to behave. Skye stuck her tongue out at the retreating Agents back and followed Ward, Walker and Fitz to the security room by the front exist to get clearance to leave.

"So Walker? What are you going to do now that you're retired" Skye inquired

Ward shot Skye a frustrated look to say 'be more respectful'

Although Walker just laughed "well it's not official yet"

"Say it was though, what is the first thing that you want to do?" Skye insisted

Walker thought for a moment "It may sound a little cheesy"

"Go on!" Skye urged

"I want to find my high school sweetheart" Walker blushed "you know what they say right? You're never to old for romance"

Skye looked like she wanted to know more, right down to the woman's IP address but was cut off by them arriving at the small office. The security guard looked up and smiled at Ward.

"Hey Ward, What's up man?" He asked

"Very little, Green, just looking out here man" Ward said

"Okay, but look out there man, there is some weird chick is out there with a picnic basket and a balloon… isn't one of your girls is it' Green teased as he opened the exist for them

Ward rolled his at the guard but sure enough when the team stepped out of the building there was a young woman across the road with light brown wearing a cute purple dress, and a pair of converse. She was reading book with a picnic basket at her feet with a balloon tied to the handle and was flouting beside her elbow.

Walker turned to Fitz with a knowing smile "That's her right"

Fitz smiled at the older man and nodded.

"That's her who?" Skye asked "You know her, Fitz?"

They ignored her

"Bring her to dinner" Walker said turning to leave "See you all soon"

Fitz looked over at her and smiled as she did the same.

"Fitz! Who is she?" Skye demanded getting annoyed

"My other half" Fitz replied "My better half"

With that he crossed the road to get to his girlfriend. His Jemma. His Simmons.

She smiled as he hugged her close and sighed deeply as he kissed her softly. She bit back a moan when he pulled back to look at her.

"A balloon? Seriously" Fitz asked

"What? You like balloons…" Simmons responded

"Yes they are a fascinating invention" Fitz smiled

Jemma reached down untied the balloon and handed it to him. 'Welcome back sweetheart' was scrawled across the balloon in black marker.

Fitz laughed loudly "Thank you"

Jemma smiled widely "I thought we could go for a picnic in Central Park if you like, I made your favourite"

"Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella-"

"With a hint of homemade pesto aioli" Jemma finished

"Thank you, love" Fitz said leaning his forehead on her own forehead.

"You're welcome" Jemma replied "Let's get out of here"

Picking up the basket, Jemma slipped her book in the basket and took Fitz took her free hand in his and they walked away. Together.


End file.
